Radosveta Bojomat
Radosveta Bojomat (354–417) was a Robarial politician and women's rights activist. She was most renowned for her bid for the 392 chancellorship, and her pro-women's suffrage platform. Life Radosveta Bojomat was born to Veleslav Bojomat, the vikont of Gramvic, in 354. Intellectually curious from an early age, she successfully lobbied for an education, and was tutored alongside her brother Parvan. It was during these years that Radosveta became familiar with the political system of Robaria, and she found a particular interest in the campaign and succession processes. In 365, Grozdan Gev passed the Common Voting Act, a bill that granted universal male suffrage. Radosveta was immediately displeased by this law; she found many of Robaria's peasants to be underinformed and politically apathetic, and questioned why they should have suffrage ahead of noblewomen. Radosveta came into increasing conflict with her tutors, and over the course of her adolescence she pivoted to become an autodidact, researching the gender politics of Vazranism and of the Lessingtonian tribes from which Robaria descended. Radosveta's exploration of the subject revealed that women had held political power in several Lessingtonian tribes, notably the Redvae. Angered and inspired, Radosveta penned the essay "A Lost Legacy," which she began publishing in 376. In the paper's most famous and controversial statement, Radosveta asserted: : Five centuries ago, all Robarials were the poor inhabitants of Islands; and yet, while Robaria has increased greatly, the lot of Women is in many ways the Worst it has ever been. Radosveta quickly garnered support, although many high-ranking political officials disapproved of A Lost Legacy. One conservative cabinet member, Dobroslav Kurnus, groused that: "When we last expanded our voting rights, Robaria was plunged into a decade of war— and now Radosveta Bojomat hopes to start the war all over again." Kurnus' comment grew to symbolize the general dismissal of "A Lost Legacy" by Robaria's highest political echelons; in 382, Zlavan Rodvavam was elected Chancellor without ever addressing or commenting on the text. Disheartened by the attempts to ignore her work, Radosveta gradually became determined to launch a political campaign of her own. Radosveta examined the theories and strategies of past chancellors, and in 391 she formally announced her campaign. Centralizing her platform around women's suffrage, she began touring northern Robaria and delivering speeches; this brought her a degree of success, but it was not to last. In the winter of 391, Radosveta declared that "it is absurd that a peasant can vote but a woman cannot," a statement that alienated much of the common populace. Sensitive about their recently-obtained voting rights, the peasantry fled Radosveta, and Chancellor Rodvavam's endorsement of Techomir Throkot only worsened the situation. Radosveta largely retired from politics after her defeat in the 392 election, but she continued to publish essays and letters calling for the expansion of women's rights. Later in the decade, she became intrigued by the rise and fall of Lyudmila Vergerin in Valatsa, and Radosveta would eventually publish a biography of Vergerin in 401. This book attracted some controversy as well, largely related to Radosveta's claim that Vergerin was "perhaps the most Badly treated politician in History." In the 410s, Radosveta's health began to decline, and she succumbed to consumption in 417. Personal life Radosveta married Ljubomir Skaviv, the nacelik of Tolkraz, in 375. Ljubomir was an avid printer and helped Radosveta disseminate her writings, but the actual relationship between the two is ill-attested. The couple had two children, whom they named Krastan and Svetlana. Category:Robarials